


I'll Stand by You

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Set: S3 after "Graduation Part 2."





	I'll Stand by You

Angel disappeared into the shadows and fog of Sunnydale – leaving her standing there with nothing. But that wasn't true. She looked back on the burnt building of her youth. A place that festered vampires, hyena people, evil Watchers, and homework.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Giles asked her, placing his hand on her back.

She shrugged as they started toward the Summers' home. "He's really gone," she bit down on her lip, holding back the tears.

"I know."

She stopped and began to cry. He put his strong arms around her as her sobs filled the air.


End file.
